Adjustments
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Olivia breaks up with her boyfriend, she goes out to find a new job. Who does she run into and what does she get roped into? Kind of based on the show The Nanny with Fran Drescher! M for later chapters! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia sat on the counter by the register, counting the money in her hands. Alex walked over to her holding up a dress. "I don't understand why people shop here. These dresses are awful."

Olivia chuckled. "We're in Flushing. There are people who find this stuff top of the line." She took a wad of one hundred dollar bills and stuffed them into her bra before David walked into the store.

"Olivia? Why is the store closed? It's the middle of the day." David asked walking over to her.

"Well, I figured if you can stick your dick in another woman, I can close the store early so I can get my nails done." Olivia smirked before hoping down from the counter. She walked behind it and came back out with suitcases. "I'm leaving you."

David's eyes widened. "Olivia! Olivia, don't go! I promise, baby, you are the only one I want." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'll show you."

Olivia shook her head. "By getting married, not a chance. We've been engaged for three years. This is taking too long. I want a man who wants to marry me the second he proposes, not one who wants to bang another woman the second before he proposes." She kneed him the groin, watching him fall to the floor. "Alex, you ready to go?"

"You're just going to leave him?" Alex asked pointing to David groaning on the floor.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded going to the door. She opened it and turned to Alex. "You coming?"

* * *

"Hey Ma!" Olivia smiled walking into her parent's apartment.

Sonya smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "Hi sweetie! What are you doing here?"

"I left David." Olivia said before going into the kitchen.

"You what?" Sonya shrieked watching her daughter grab a water bottle. "Why?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Jeez Mom! He didn't die! He cheated on me."

Sonya scoffed. "All men have their phases." Olivia's jaw dropped. "What? David has his own business and you aren't getting any younger."

"Thank you mother!" Olivia groaned rubbing her temples. She heard the TV in the other room. "Hi Dad!" She called.

"Hey Livvie!" Cragen called back, not coming out of the back room.

Olivia looked at her mother. "I am not staying with him, Ma. Look, I'll just go back to selling those books. I have that sales pitch down pact. Everyone wants books that will keep there kids at home and out of trouble."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "How would you know? You don't have any kids to worry about!"

"I'm waiting for the right guy, Ma." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She pointed to her room. "I will be here for a month tops. Trust me! I will meet the guy of my dreams and most of your dreams soon. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to be on my death bed before you get pregnant." Sonya said pointing her finger at Olivia.

Cragen walked out in his boxers and a white t-shirt. "Sonya, stop being hard on her. She is doing fine. Besides, we want her to be happy. Do you really want her moving back after she gets divorced?" Olivia rolled her eyes, but kissed her father's cheek.

"I guess not." Sonya pouted and tapped her daughter's nose, making her smile. "Okay, but this dream guy of yours better be good at something."

"Trust me! If I get a guy, he has to be at least good at one thing in order for me to be with him." Olivia grinned before taking her bags back to her room. She went back and unpacked rather quickly before changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she walked back out, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Ma, what kind of ice cream do we have?"

"None, I had to put my handbag in there so my armpit wouldn't sweat." Sonya said from the kitchen. Olivia walked in and sat down next to her mother at the table. "What are you wearing? You should always be wearing something appealing. You never know when a good looking guy will be around."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I just dumped David. Can't I be single for a couple hours?"

Sonya scoffed. "You've been single for the past twenty-nine years. It's time to find a husband!"

"Mother, I have been looking. I've kind of been engaged for a while." Olivia stated watching her mother take her handbag out of the freezer and put it under her arm before putting it back in the freezer. "Where are you and Daddy going tonight?"

"We are going downtown. There is a buffet with all you can eat chicken." Sonya said before grabbing a cookie from the counter. "What are you going to be doing tonight? Sitting and moping?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, I'll sit and be happy." She kissed her mother's cheek before opening the freezer. "We do to have ice cream!" She said pulling out the small Ben & Jerry's container.

Sonya pointed at it. "That will go straight to your hips!" Olivia scoffed and grabbed a spoon before heading to her room. "Olivia! A man doesn't find big hips attractive!"

* * *

Olivia straightened out her jacket before walking up to the door. She pressed the button for the doorbell and admired the large house. It was beautiful. Her attention was caught when the door opened. "Hello! You must be here for the new position." A man in a suit said before letting her in.

"Wow, you get right to the point." Olivia stated holding her folder in her hands.

"I will get the master of the house for you." The man said before walking off.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Master?" She looked around the house and wondered what the 'Master' did for a living. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she heard voices coming closer.

The man from before walked in with another man more built. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He stepped up to her and held out his hand. "I am Elliot Stabler. John says that you are here for the position." He stated pointing to the man from before.

"Uh, I guess I am." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows. She was looking for a job anyway. Why not this one... whatever it was.

"Okay, do you have forms or any job experience taking care of kids?" Elliot asked her as John stood next to him.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I've been taking care of kids since I was fourteen years old. There is nothing I can't handle."

"I don't know. My kids are very inventive." Elliot said nodding his head. "What did you go to college for?"

Olivia looked around the house again, walking around. "I went to college for business management and personal wellness. I took a few beauty classes as well." She saw him raise his eyebrows. "I will whip your kids into shape and have them looking good while doing it."

Elliot looked at John. "I thought you checked out the background to all of these applicants?" John shrugged.

"Wait! I know you! You were number six on the top ten most available bachelors." Olivia grinned walking up to him. "I'm Olivia Benson by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You actually read those things?" Elliot asked.

"Well, a girl has to start somewhere." Olivia smirked with a flirty smile. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. A little girl, maybe around five, walked up to Elliot and held out her arms. Elliot picked her up. "Well, hello gorgeous! What's your name?"

Elliot smiled and kissed the little girl's head. "This is Katie. She is the little lady of the house. Actually, she is the only lady of the house."

Olivia grinned and waved at the little girl. "Well Katie, I'm Olivia. Don't worry. I only have brothers too. I have two big brothers. Their names are Steve and Tony."

Katie smiled and reached for Olivia. Elliot grinned when she cuddled up to Olivia. "Well, if Katie likes you, I like you. You're the new nanny!" He smiled before walking off.

"The nanny?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

John put a hand on her shoulder. "You are going to love Christmas!"

**Please review! I know some of you liked It Takes Two, but it just wasn't as popular as I would like it to be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"Elliot, I just got a call from the directer and he said that everything is ready to go." Alex said walking into Elliot's office. Her eyes widened the slightest when she found a brunette sitting in Elliot's chair while Elliot was on the phone with someone. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Olivia smiled filing her nails. She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Olivia Benson."

Alex shook Olivia's hand. "Alex Cabot. Why are you here?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "I'm the new nanny." She watched as the blonde looked surprised. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just wondering what kind of nanny you are." Alex stated looking at Olivia's attire. She had a white knit dress with a black belt. It was mid-thigh and she was wearing black stilettos.

"I'm a twenty-first century nanny." Olivia smirked before Elliot got off the phone. "Mr. Stabler, the kids and I were wondering what we should be wearing to your premiere on Friday."

Elliot looked at her as he placed his phone on his desk. "Something conventional would be nice. My sons can wear tuxes. Why don't you and Katie go shopping for dresses? John can take Daniel and Nicolas to a movie as long as Steven Spielberg didn't produce it."

Olivia nodded. "Got it. Do you want me to use a credit card or one of the checks?" She asked grabbing his wallet from his desk.

"Use my Visa." Elliot said before smiling at her. "I have to okay the dresses before you buy them. You have your cell phone and my number?" Olivia nodded once. "Okay, I will call you if I have to talk to you."

"Got it." Olivia grinned before walking out of the office.

Elliot watched her hips sway out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Alex and held out a packet. "We got this script this morning. We are supposed to read it. You know I only read the ones you okay."

Alex smiled and took it, letting her hand skim his. "That's because you trust my judgement. So what if we missed Jaws and E.T. We have had plenty of hits." She stopped talking when Elliot's face screwed up. "So, I see you hired a new nanny."

"Yeah, she is already getting Katie to be more outgoing. It's amazing actually! She has been here just three days and the kids adore her." Elliot smiled staring off in the direction that Olivia went. "Ms. Benson may do some major work for us."

"Is she qualified?" Alex asked trying not to be intrusive.

"Not in the slightest, but qualified nannies haven't gotten me anywhere with the kids. Besides, she has real world experience and not boarding school training." Elliot said standing up and going to his shelf. Alex walked around the desk and sat in his chair. "The kids' mother didn't want them when she filed for divorce. She gave me full rights without argument. Ms. Benson will help us get to some solid ground here." He turned to Alex and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you in my chair?"

Alex got up fast and let him sit down. "Sorry Elliot."

John walked in with Elliot's brandy. "Here you go, sir. Ms. Benson said that I should take the boys out to the movies." Elliot nodded. "Alright, sir."

"Also, could you take the trash out before you go? It smells horrible." Elliot asked politely.

"No problem." John said before walking over to Alex. "You heard him. Let's move it. The garbage truck comes in twenty minutes." Alex rolled her eyes as he smirked at her.

Alex smirked back at him. "Why don't you go iron your boss's underwear or something?"

John grinned at her. "The nanny, Ms. Benson, did that last night to help me out." He looked at Elliot. "By the way, sir, she organized them by color for you. She said and I quote 'He has to match everything so the paparazzi doesn't catch him with navy blue boxers and black slacks'." Alex's smirk dropped from her face.

"And, I bet she left a note for me in one of them to remind me to do something." Elliot smiled lightly before opening a script. "I guess I'll have to find out which one she put it in."

* * *

Olivia put her coat on before helping Katie get into hers. "Hey Liv, when you get back, can we play Call of Duty?" Nick asked, Elliot's twelve year old. He had brown hair and big blue eyes just like his other two siblings.

Olivia smiled. "I will play with you after I go for my run when I get back from shopping. You should join me. We can get you ready for basketball season." She looked over to find Daniel, Elliot's sixteen year old, reading a book. "Danny, why don't you go down to the mall or something and hang out with your friends?"

"My friends are at the country club today." Danny said looking at her. "I'll join you for your run though." Olivia smiled at him.

"Olivia, let's go before all the dresses are gone." Katie said tugging on Olivia's hand. Olivia chuckled at her and nodded.

Elliot walked into the room. "Wait a minute, Daddy needs to get a goodbye hug and kiss." Katie smiled and ran over to him, kissing him before giving him a hug. "I love you. Behave for Ms. Benson, okay?"

"I will. Love you too, Daddy." Katie smiled before Elliot put her down. She ran back over to Olivia who picked her up. "Can I get a blue dress?"

"If we find one." Olivia smiled and tapped Katie's nose with her finger. "Bye Mr. Stabler!"

"Bye Ms. Benson. Remember to send me pictures of the dress so I know if they are okay for the premiere." Elliot grinned and waved at them. He looked at his sons and looked around for John. "I thought you guys were going to a movie."

Nick nodded pointing outside. "We are. John just needed to talk to the tow truck guy outside. Somebody's car was being towed away for being parked in the yellow."

John walked inside. "Well, whoever owns a black sedan has to go get it at the towing company's parking lot."

Alex's eyes widened. "I have a black sedan."

"Oh, I thought the car looked familiar!" John smiled knowing that it was Alex's car.

"Do you know what company towed it away?" Alex asked going to the glass door.

"I couldn't catch the name." John said before looking at the boys. "Let's go! I want good seats that aren't in the front row because my neck will end up looking like a giraffe's."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

Olivia ran into the house and looked behind her to find Daniel and Nick still a block away. She chuckled and closed the door. "Ms. Benson!" Elliot called walking through the house. He walked into the living room and saw Olivia standing in a black sports bra and gray spandex capris. "Where have you been?" He asked admiring the skin that was showing.

"I went for a run with the boys." Olivia said pointing towards the door. "Why?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you that you would be walking with me on the red carpet. The kids will be with us also, but I forgot to tell you that you'd be with me." Elliot explained to her, watching her eyes get wider. "Is there something wrong?"

Olivia paused and put her hand on her hip. "Are they going to ask me questions?"

Elliot shrugged. "They might, but I will be there with you to help you. Just, don't say anything about your personal life and you should be fine." Olivia nodded before the boys walked in. "Hey! You guys need to get into shape. Your nanny beat you."

"You go running with her next time." Daniel said breathing deeply before going upstairs.

"Maybe I will." Elliot called after him before looking at his youngest son. "Nicolas, how was the run for you?"

Nick nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "It wasn't bad. The only reason I didn't stay up with Liv is because Daniel tripped over a garbage can." Olivia chuckled and watched as he went upstairs.

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia. "Do you go for these runs everyday?"

"Usually every other day. I try to go early in the morning before you guys wake up." Olivia explained looking through the mail. "If you wanna join me, you can. I'll wake you up." She winked before heading upstairs to shower.

* * *

Olivia trotted downstairs and into the kitchen wearing her towel. She had already dried her hair, but hadn't picked out what she wanted to wear yet. She walked to the counter and grabbed a banana before peeling it open. She smiled when John walked in. "Hey John!"

John dropped his tray when he turned to look at her. "Ms. Benson!" He said breathless looking at her attire.

"John, are you okay?" Olivia asked as he picked up his tray and dishes. "I've never seen you drop anything. Of course, I've only been here a week."

"I'm okay. I was just surprised to see you." John explained not mentioning the fact that the other nannies did not prance around in a towel. "Mr. Stabler will be in here shortly."

Olivia took a bite of her banana. "Okay." She leaned against the counter with her back, facing John. "So, what does the nanny usually do?"

"Well, she takes the children to their playdates, gets them ready for school, makes them get their work done when it's supposed to be done." John explained putting dishes into the dish washer. "She also dusts the house."

Olivia looked at John with a raised eyebrow. "John, are you trying to put your work on me?" John rolled his eyes and ducked down to put more dishes in the washer.

"Woah, Ms. Benson!" Elliot said wide eyed walking into the kitchen with Alex behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Stabler?" Olivia asked with a smirk before biting into the banana again.

Elliot took in her long legs and the hint of cleavage that the towel was allowing him to see. "This is very inappropriete for the children to see. A nanny is supposed to be proper."

Olivia smirked and tossed ther peel into the garbage. "The kids went to their friends' houses a hour ago. Daniel drove them over. He is sixteen after all." She stated matter of factly. "Besides, I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Elliot asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah, I will leave at seven after I read Katie her story." Olivia nodded crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there a problem with that?"

Elliot paused. He wanted to saw there was, but he couldn't think of anything. "I guess not." He furrowed his eyebrows slightly felt a jolt run through him when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Stabler!" Olivia grinned before walking upstairs in her towel. She turned to look at Alex. "By the way, if you don't close your mouth soon, bugs are going to start flying in."

Alex closed her hanging jaw before straightening herself out. "Elliot, she is being completely inappropriete. Are you sure she is good for the children?" She asked as John handed Elliot a brandy.

Elliot nodded. "I'm sure. The children need something different. We all do. And, I believe that my children would rather be with her than with me." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Alex and John alone.

"Jealous, are we?" John asked with a smirk.

"Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous? Ms. Benson is a nobody from the other side of town. She is completely from a different class. Elliot would never go for someone like her." Alex scoffed sitting down on the stool by the counter. "Make me some tea, will you?"

John started making her tea. "Mr. Stabler's last wife was from another class. He doesn't like the woman of his class. They are too snobby."

Alex gasped. "I am not snobby! I'm just not used to the life of the underclass." John rolled his eyes. "I can be down to earth and loving."

"Really?" John asked handing her the cup of tea.

"Shut up!" Alex growled before walking out of the room.

John smirked and started washing the tea pot. "That's why I only use the dirty dishes for her."

* * *

Olivia walked into the living room ready for her date. She had a black dress on that was off the shoulder. It went down to her mid thigh and she was wearing black strappy heels with it. She smiled when she saw Katie holding a book in her hands. "Hey sweetie, are you ready for your story?" Katie smiled and nodded. "Okay then!" She grinned before sitting down, starting the story.

She had just ended the book when John walked in. "Hey John! My date should be here soon. Where is Mr. Stabler?"

"He's in his office, but be careful. He is kind of down." John explained.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

John paused and exhaled sharply. "Mr. Stabler thinks that the kids would rather be with you than with him."

"Oh, poor Mr. Stabler." Olivia sighed before patting his shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to him." She kissed Katie's head. "I'll see you in the morning, gorgeous." Katie grinned before Olivia headed towards Elliot's office.

* * *

Elliot looked up when there was a knock on the door. Olivia was standing there ready for her date tonight. "Wow, Ms. Benson, you look amazing!"

Olivia smiled and walked around his desk, sitting on the corner of it. "Thank you!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "I have to talk to you about something." Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think the kids like me more than you?"

"Well, they do like spending time with you more than they like spending time with me." Elliot stated.

"But, you are their father. Mr. Stabler, if you just spent more time with them and let them see there isn't just work with you, they would see you completely differently." Olivia explained putting her hand on his. "They could not love you more."

Elliot smiled at her. "Thank you for that." Olivia nodded at him before going to get off the desk. She looked back when Elliot hand came over his. "Ms. Benson, I-"

"Ms. Benson, your date is here!" John called from the other room.

Olivia looked over her shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute." She looked back at Elliot. "What were you going to say?"

Elliot smiled lightly and kissed her cheek. "I hope you have a good time." Olivia smiled at him and patted his chest before walking out of the room, questiong whether she wanted to go out on this date or not.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia rolled her eyes for the billionth time that night. Her date turned out to be a total jerk and she was just looking forward to getting home. The car pulled up to the house and she opened her door. "Thanks for dinner."

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door." The guy smiled before hurrying out of the car and walking with her.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that." Olivia said shaking her head.

* * *

Elliot saw Olivia and her date walking towards the door. He turned to find John right behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, sir." John smirked before pointing at Olivia. "Are you waiting up for her?"

"Well, I want to make sure she gets home okay." Elliot explained confidently. John smirked and nodded before turning and walking away. Elliot looked back and opened the door when Olivia and her date made it to the door. "Oh hello?"

Olivia sighed in relief. "Mr. Stabler, what are you doing up?"

"I was going to go for a jog." Elliot lied.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows looking at her attire. "In your suit and tie?" She looked at her date when he cleared his throat. "Oh, Patrick this is my boss, Elliot Stabler. Mr. Stabler, this is my date, Patrick Arthur." She looked up at Elliot and mouthed the words 'help me'.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you calling me Mr. Stabler? And, why are you telling him I'm your boss?"

"Aren't you her boss? She told me she lived with him because she's a nanny?" Patrick asked Elliot with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, I'm her ex-husband. We are living together for the sake of the kids." Elliot said crossing his arms over his chest.

Patrick nodded. "Well, that's okay with me. Liv, should we head up to your room." Olivia's eyes widened.

Elliot grabbed the guy's collar and shoved him off the front step. "I think it's time for you to go." He put a hand on the small of Olivia's back and walked inside with her before closing the door, showing his fist to Patrick through the glass door. He shut the other door and walked over to Olivia. "Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "No." She sat down on the staircase. "Every guy I meet seems promising, but they turn out to be total losers on the date."

"They can't all be losers." Elliot said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and relaxed. "You'll find the right guy someday. And, he will not be like that guy who only has one thing on his mind."

"Thanks Mr. Stabler." Olivia smiled before looking up at him. "You were going for a jog?" She watched as he started to blush and chuckled. "Were you waiting up for me?"

Elliot was about to speak when he heard Katie. "Liv?"

Olivia looked up and saw Katie coming down the stairs in her pajamas. Her hair was slightly curly and she was carrying a stuffed bear. "Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Maybe." Katie said rubbing her eyes before sitting in Olivia's lap. "Daddy read to me tonight when you left."

"He did?" Olivia asked with a smile before looking at Elliot. "What did Daddy read?"

Katie smiled. "He made up a story." She giggled when Elliot tapped her nose. "Can you tuck me in?"

Olivia grinned. "Sure, I can." She kissed Elliot's cheek. "See, all you had to do is spend a little time with her. Now you have the other two." She stood up and walked upstairs to tuck Katie in.

Elliot smiled watching them before standing up, straightening out his jacket. John walked up to him. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just talking with Ms. Benson. Katie woke up." Elliot explained pointing to the stairs.

"Sir, I may be overstepping, but you seem to like Ms. Benson more than the other nannies." John stated.

Elliot shrugged. "She is different from the other nannies and she has made the kids more outgoing. She has changed this household. The children adore her."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure it's just the children?"

"Well, I like having her here." Elliot admitted shyly. "She has turned this house into a happy place. And,..."

"Yes?" John asked.

"Well, I-"

John interrupted. "Go on."

"I li-" Elliot started, but Alex trotted in.

Alex was grinning ear to ear. "Elliot, you are not going to believe it. We got Julie Andrews from the new movie."

John stomped his foot. "You just have to come in at the wrong time. But, I guess every time with you is the wrong time."

"Go polish your boss's shoes." Alex said swatting him away. She turned back to Elliot. "Her agent just called me and she is booked. All I have to do is get her to sign the contract."

"Whose contract?" Olivia asked walking down the stairs.

Elliot smiled at Olivia. "Julie Andrews."

Olivia gasped. "What?!" She grinned and put a hand on Elliot's arm. "Please tell me you are not joking!"

"I'm not." Elliot chuckled.

"Oh my God! I have to call my mother!" Olivia smiled before hugging Elliot and hurrying upstairs.

"Well, now I have to save my money for the phone bill." Elliot chuckled before turning to Alex.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Elliot, you are getting very close with the nanny."

"What are you talking about? All I did was tell her that Julie Andrews is getting a part in our movie." Elliot said frowning. He looked at his watch. "Okay, how about we get Julie here tomorrow for the contract signing and then we can get ready for the red carpet?" Alex paused, but nodded before leaving.

Elliot walked upstairs and smiled hearing Olivia on the phone in her room. He walked past Katie's room and saw her tucked in, snuggled into the blankets. He smiled and went over to her before kissing her head. "Night Katie." He whispered before checking in on Nick and Daniel. He walked back to his room and changed before laying down in bed and turning on the TV. He thought about what everybody had been saying and didn't think he'd been acting that differently towards Olivia. Of course, he never really communicated with the other nannies. John kept hinting about him liking her. Did he like her? He shook his head, knowing she wasn't looking for a guy like him, and turned his attention back to the TV. Zoning into the fake lives of the show.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot looked at his watch again before running a hand down his face. He watched as John walked down the steps. "Are they almost ready?"

"Yes, Ms. Benson said they would be down in a minute." John said before looking at Danny and Nick in their suits. "Are you guys sure that you are going to be able to handle being in these monkey suits all nigh?"

"Yeah, Olivia taught us that pants have deep pockets for a reason. We just can't have our hands in our pockets the whole night." Nick nodded with a smirk before looking at his dad. "Why are you so nervous? We actually might get there on time now that we aren't waiting for Alex."

Elliot nodded. "I know, but I'm still nervous." He looked to the top of the stairs when he heard footsteps. His jaw dropped when he saw Olivia and Katie coming down the stairs.

Katie was wearing a red dress with sparkles all over it, reminding him of a mini prom dress. Her long brown hair was in loose curls and she had sparkly red sneakers on. She was grinning from ear to ear at him. Olivia was wearing a white dress that went to her mid thigh. It was a single shoulder dress with a loose sleeve. She had one side of her hair pulled back and had tall white stilettos that almost looked bedazzled.

"Wow! You two look gorgeous!" Elliot smiled looking at the two of them. He picked up Katie and kissed her head. "Everyone is going to be asking you who did your hair and make up."

"Olivia Benson." Katie grinned before pointing to Olivia. She pointed to her wrist as if there was a watch there. "We need to go Daddy."

Elliot chuckled and nodded before putting her down. "Let's go then." He let the kids out before letting Olivia walk out, putting a hand on the small of her back. "So, tonight, there is bound to be one person who will ask about the kids' mother. If someone asks you-"

"I say 'bye' and walk away. You specifically told me I could not tell them to go screw themselves." Olivia smiled looking up at him. "Trust me. I will not embaress you tonight, or at least not try to."

* * *

Elliot stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet. He watched as Danny picked up Katie and walked onto the red carpet with Nick. Photographers started taking pictures of them, trying to ask them questions. Olivia stepped out of the limo and smiled when Elliot took her hand into his before kissing her cheek. "So, will you introduce me to some stars tonight?" She asked him.

Elliot smiled and walked with her further onto the red carpet. The flashing of cameras became rapid and blinding. "We'll see who is worth your time." He said before putting his hand on the small of her back.

"How about I decide and let you know?" Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arm around his torso. She grinned when he kissed her cheek again.

"Here comes Elliot Stabler!" Someone said at a podium covered in red carpet. She walked with Elliot towards him. "Well hello! Are you excited to see the film in its entirety tonight?"

Elliot nodded once. "Yes, I want to see how it came together and see how the cast and crew like it."

"And, who is your date here tonight?" The guy asked gesturing to Olivia.

Olivia smiled when Elliot grinned at her. "Olivia Benson, my nanny." With that, he guided Olivia back onto the red carpet.

"Wasn't that kind of rude to just walk away like that?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"We want publicity for the movie and you are my new nanny. People should know it." Elliot stated matter of factly before seeing his kids talking to a reporter.

Olivia smirked. "Why do people need to know that I'm your nanny?"

Elliot grinned. "They'll know that you're taken." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek, catching him off guard, before they continued walking down the red carpet towards the premiere.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Elliot asked Olivia as they walked into the house.

"I cried. It was sad, but amazing." Olivia said wiping her eyes with a tissue. "You could've warned me."

"I told you what the movie was about." Elliot chuckled before taking his jacket off. "It was just a movie."

Olivia rolled her eyes and started taking off his tie. "Yeah, based on a real story." She folded his tie when she got it off and laid it over his jacket on his arm. "The kids even cried. Katie had no idea what was going on, but tried to comfort me. It was emotional."

Elliot smiled and turned when he heard the kids walk in. Katie walked over to him and reached for him. He chuckled and lifted her up before kissing her head. "Are you tired?" She nodded rubbing her eyes. "Well, why don't you go change and I will be up to tuck you in later?"

Olivia held out her arms. "I'll take her and help her get out of the dress." She cuddled Katie to her chest when Elliot handed her to her. "Let's go girly." She headed up the stairs after the boys.

John walked into the room then. "Sir, is there a reason that you and Ms. Benson are all over the internet with articles about your new relationship?"

"I took Ms. Benson as my date to the premiere." Elliot stated simply before John took his jacket and tie. "I told people she was my nanny."

"Yeah, _your _nanny." John quipped before looking at the rest of the suit. "I can start cleaning that for you if you change now."

Elliot nodded and headed upstairs, changing into gray sweatpants. He slapped his black watching on and headed downstairs with his dress shirt and slacks. He set them down on the railing before seeing Olivia standing in the living room looking through TV channels. She had green and blue plaid shorts and a blue t-shirt that was a little big for her. He walked over to her and looked at the TV. "What are you looking to watch?"

"Something funny." Olivia chuckled before looking at him, taking in his lack of attire. His muscles were well defined and she had a hard time focusing on the TV.

Elliot pointed to the TV, not noticing that Olivia was staring at him. "There was Everybody Loves Raymond."

Olivia looked back at the TV and went back a couple of channels before finding the show on. "You like this show?"

"Yeah, I used to watch this all the time." Elliot grinned before sitting down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him.

Olivia sat down next to him and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. "When did you ever have time to watch this? You've been famous ever since I can remember."

"Well, this show was my guilty pleasure." Elliot grinned rubbing her arm. Olivia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, turning her attention to the show.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Olivia sneezed and wiped her nose walking into the kitchen. She was wearing gray baggy sweatpants, a oversized navy blue sweatshirt, fuzzy socks, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. "Bless you, Ms. Benson." John said watching as she sat down across the counter from him. "Your eyes are puffy and your nose is red. You look ill."

"No, I just joined Rudolph's gang of red nosed misfits." Olivia said sarcastically before dropping her head to the counter. "I feel like death. Save my boots for Katie."

John chuckled and handed her a cup of tea. "Here, you need fluids and plenty of them." He watched as she took a sip of it and moaned drinking it. "Just drink that slowly."

Olivia felt the burn in the back of her throat and licked her lips. "Did you put vodka in this?"

"It makes you feel better, doesn't it?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm not shivering." Olivia stated with a smile before taking another sip of it. "I can't stay up there in my room. It's boring. Plus, the room needs a makeover. I should take Katie out so we could redecorate it."

Alex walked in then and noticed Olivia's attire. "Well, Ms. Benson, no mini skirt today?"

Olivia smirked. "John is doing Mr. Stabler's and I's laundry today."

"So, there isn't any make up on laundry day either?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

"If you must know, I caught Nick's cold. The kids are off at school, so I am down here." Olivia stated before taking another sip of tea. She felt the burn in the back of her throat again and gave a thumb's up to John. He grinned at her.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two of them. "John, can you get me a cup of tea? I am parched." She asked before opening the fridge and looking for something to eat.

John grabbed Olivia's cup and dumped her tea into another cup before giving it back to her. He took her original cup and filled it with regular tea before Alex turned to them. "Your tea." He stated handing it to her.

"Thanks John!" Alex smiled before walking off drinking the tea.

Olivia looked at John with a smirk. "What did she ever do to you?"

John smirked nodding his head. "She made me get a spray tan for a family vacation years ago and she had the woman put in a darker shade than I wanted. When I came out, I looked black."

"You're the whitest guy I know." Olivia chuckled after her jaw dropped.

"Exactly." John smirked before looking at his watch. "I have to go down to the grocery store. Do you want anything?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "How about a man?"

John smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, they won't be at the grocery store. I'll have to stop by the strip clubs." He waved before he left the house.

Olivia chuckled and stood up with her cup of tea before slowly walking through the dining room to the living room. "Ms. Benson!" She heard Elliot call from somewhere in the house. She turned to find him coming down the stairs. "Ms. Benson, there you are." He noticed her attire and furrowed his eyebrows. "New uniform?"

"I'm sick." Olivia stated before taking a sip of tea. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you about movie plots. Are you sure you are up for it?" Elliot asked worrying about her health.

Olivia nodded. "As long as I can sit on this couch and cover up with my tea, I am up for almost anything."

Elliot watched as she sat down slowly. "Are you cold?"

"Freezing." Olivia stated before pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over herself.

"That won't keep you warm. Hold on." Elliot commanded before hurrying upstairs. He came back down a moment later with a large blue blanket. "This should keep you warm." He took her cup of tea and set it on the end table before covering her with the blanket, tucking it under herself. He grabbed a cord and plugged it into the extension cord for the end table. "There, it's a heated blanket. I usually have it on my bed and it does wonders when I'm sick."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want you to get sick from this." She tried to lift the blanket off of herself, but couldn't move. "Did you trap me in this thing?"

Elliot grinned and sat down on the coffee table. "I call it making a burrito." He pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Okay, so I need you to tell me which plot sounds the most interesting."

"Okay." Olivia nodded still trying to escape from the blanket.

"Okay, the first one is about three friends who go to a wedding and find a person they knew from college. He is still in love with one of the friends from when they dated in college and forms a plan with the other two friends to get them together." Elliot said reading off his notes.

Olivia tried snuggling closer to the cushions. "That sounds good."

Elliot watched as she struggled with the blanket. "You aren't getting out of that thing until I untuck you." She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "The second one is a woman who lost her husband and is know taking out her revenge on the men that killed him. Her best friend is a cop and she stays close to him so that nothing can be pinned on her."

"That sounds really good. I want to see that now." Olivia stated leaning towards him before the blanket pulled her back. "This is ridiculous!"

"The last one is about a guy trying to get used to being a bachelor and ends up falling in love with his best friend." Elliot said reading it off.

Olivia grinned. "That one is overdone, but people love movie plots like that. It is like every movie like that ends up a hit. So, if you want a sure fire thing, I'd go with that one or the woman seeking revenge. Either sounds like a movie my whole family would go see."

Elliot nodded once. "Good, I'll produce both of them." He pulled on the corner of the blanket softly and smiled when she started moving freely. "There, do you want the TV on?"

"I'll probably fall asleep, but sure." Olivia nodded and curled up into the couch, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Just pick a good movie. You have to know a lot of them." She smirked.

Elliot chuckled and found a movie. "There, Air Force One, this is one of my favorite movies."

"Well, why don't you join me? You worked all weekend. The kids won't be home until four and it's only nine in the morning. You deserve some time to relax. Plus, this blanket doesn't warm up fast." Olivia stated pulling the blanket closer to her.

Elliot chuckled and nodded. "I'll take you up on that." He walked around to the back of the couch and slid down the back of it, laying down behind her. He pulled the blanket around him and felt her snuggled against him, trying to get some warm. He tucked the blanket under her, pulling her closer in the process, before laying against the blanket behind him. "There, now just warm up." He smiled rubbed her arm. He draped his arm over her so his hand was on her stomach, keeping her close.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen after leaving Elliot's home office. John was standing by the stove making some sort of soup she couldn't make out. "John, do you know where Mr. Stabler is? I haven't seen him in three hours."

John smiled lightly, knowing exactly where he was. "Well, the last I talked to him, he was going to ask Ms. Benson a question."

"Ms. Benson! Ha! Like she could answer a question about anything of Elliot's nature." Alex scoffed brushing off her pant suit. "So, you haven't seen him?"

"Last I saw him, he was in the living room." John stated before wiping off his hands. He watched as Alex turned on her heel and went in the direction of the living room. He snickered and followed her closely. He walked with her into the living room and watched as her jaw dropped and she pointed at them. "Oh, that's right! Mr. Stabler was trying to make Ms. Benson feel better with his own remedy." He smirked.

Alex gasped a couple of times. "B-but, she's the n-n-nanny!"

John smirked. "She takes care of his kids. He has to take care of her. That's his rule. And, what's his rule with you?"

"We're business partners, John!" Alex squeaked flushing.

"Yeah, and his rule for you is he doesn't want any personal information between the two of you. She's already been on his mattress." John grinned before turning to go back into the kitchen.

Alex's jaw dropped again as she followed him. "When and why was she on Elliot's mattress?"

Olivia moaned softly waking up, waking up Elliot in the process. "Did you hear anything?" She asked with a yawn.

"I think it was John." Elliot said rubbing his eyes. "Go back to sleep." He said before she laid back down. He rested his head behind hers and fell asleep yet again with her.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Mr. Stabler, the kids are bugging me about Christmas? How am I supposed to know what we are doing?" Olivia asked walking into his office and planting her hands on his desk, leaning forward.

"Well, usually, the nanny goes with us." Elliot smirked taking off his reading glasses.

Olivia's eyes widened the slightest before standing up straighter, her finger drawing patterns on the desk in a nervous manner. "So, what are we doing for Christmas?"

Elliot chuckled and handed her three brochures. "You and Katie pick. We are going on a cruise; that much I know. We can either go on a Carnival, Disney, or Caribbean cruise."

"I can already tell you that Katie is going to want to go on the Disney cruise." Olivia stated looking at the brochure. "The boys wouldn't care as long as there are hot girls. I finally got Daniel to admit that he liked this girl at his school. I just have to get him to ask her out."

Alex walked into the room then, hanging up her phone. "Elliot, I just talked to Jake's agent. He said that Jake is going to call you with his list of demands for the movie."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "List of demands? Since when am I a bargainer?"

Alex shook her head. "His agent said his list of demands was like two things. He said it was easy to take care of."

"Jake who?" Olivia asked sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk.

Elliot opened his mouth when Alex pinched her fingers together and acted like she zipped her mouth shut. "I guess I can't tell you." He huffed before shaking his head.

"Oh Olivia!" A voice rang out.

Olivia's eyes widened. "I'm not here." She whispered before squatting down behind his desk and leaning against it.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked looking down at her.

"My mother, Sonya." Olivia groaned running a hand through her hair. "She's a little crazy!"

Alex grinned. "Sonya!" Olivia stood up hopped on Alex's back, covering her mouth.

Elliot hurried over and pried Olivia off of Alex. "Ladies, c'mon!" He kept his arm around Olivia's waist while she pouted. "You're mother can't be that bad." He watched as Olivia laughed harder than he had ever seen her before a taller woman came in. She had light brown hair and was wearing some sparkly tight outfit with a cheetah pattern. "Hello?"

"You must be Elliot Stabler!" Sonya grinned before holding out her hand. "Sonya Cragen, I'm Olivia's mother."

Elliot shook her hand with furrowed eyebrows. "Cragen, I thought that Olivia's last name was Benson?"

"It is, after my mother's maiden name. My maiden name is Paxton. We thought she should get that name, but my mother always has to have her way." Sonya explained before hugging Olivia. "Hi honey, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes, I know it has. I've been busy." Olivia sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Sonya asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No."

Sonya pointed her finger at Olivia with a smile. "Then, you're not busy enough."

Olivia groaned and decided to change the subject. "How's Daddy?"

Sonya rolled her eyes and took Olivia's hand, walking with her like she owned the place. Alex and Elliot followed out of curiosity. "He's okay. I finally got him out of the house. Of course, we had to go down to that burger place you father likes so much."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Daddy wanted to go down there. He only likes going down there when it's a special occasion."

"Well, it is." Sonya grinned before going to the front door and opening it. "Guys, it's time... I don't know how much it costs. Well, don't fight over it!" She yelled.

"No way!" Olivia grinned before Steve and Tony, her brothers, walked in with big grins of their own. "Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" She asked before hugging Tony.

Tony grinned. "Well, Ma said that you got a job for a big fancy schmancy guy, and we thought we should check him out and make sure he's not taking advantage of you."

Steve smiled when she hugged him. He lifted her up so he could stand up straighter before putting her back on her feet. "So, where is he?"

Olivia chuckled and walked over to Elliot with them. "Tony, Steve, this is Elliot Stabler. Mr. Stabler, these are my brothers, Tony and Steve."

They each shook hands before Tony and Steve crossed their arms over their chests. "So, you're the hot shot producer?" Steve scoffed as Tony walked around behind Elliot.

"Guys, stop interrogating him." Olivia said slapping their arms.

"Hey, we don't need to find out that he asked for more than you were willing to give." Steve retorted before Olivia grabbed his ear and twisted it. "Ow! I give! I give!"

Olivia let go of his ear and watched as Tony held up his hands in surrender. "You two are awful!" She chuckled before Katie hurried downstairs.

Katie hurried over to Olivia. "Olivia, can we play Barbies?"

Olivia grinned picking her up. "Could we play later? My brothers came to see me." She pointed at Tony and Steve. "This is Tony and this is Steve. They are goofballs, but I love them."

"Which one did you beat at tennis?" Katie asked smiling at Olivia.

"That would be Tony." Olivia chuckled pointing to Tony again.

Steve shook Katie's hand and bowed. "Nice to meet you, milady!" He looked at Olivia. "She looks a lot like you for not being yours. The hair, the skin tone."

Tony's eyes widened. "Unless!"

"No, guys, she is not mine. I wish she was though! She is a little princess!" Olivia grinned kissing Katie's head. She looked at Elliot. "I told you they were a little crazy."

"Well, I think they could be fun to have around." Elliot chuckled before hearing his phone ring from his office. "Excuse me." He left the room.

Alex watched as Steve took Katie and started talking with her softly. She leaned closer to Olivia. "How did you get such hot brothers?"

Olivia grinned. "What? My body didn't tip you off to how hot my brothers could be." She smirked over her shoulder. "If you make a move on either of them, I will personally make sure your life is a living hell."

"You overprotective much of them?" Alex asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't want you as a sister in law." Olivia explained before walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was cleaning up the living room from the toys she and Katie had played with. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Elliot walk into the room. "Hey." She smiled lightly.

"Hey, Ms. Benson, can we talk?" Elliot asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded. "Yeah, what about?"

Elliot ran a hand own his face and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down on the couch and watched as he sat down on the coffee table. "So, Jack Barnes called back-"

"Jack Barnes!" Olivia asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know that yet." Elliot sighed before leaning on his thighs. "Uh, he called with his list of demands. Apparently, he saw pictures of us from the premiere and he wants a date with you along with a lower pay to compensate"

Olivia's eyes widened. "He wants a date with me?"

"Yeah, I understand if you say no. I just thought I'd-" Elliot started.

"Yes, I'll go." Olivia grinned.

"Ask." Elliot finished before staring at her for a moment. "You'll go?"

Olivia nodded and rubbed his arm. "Unless you don't want me too." Elliot nodded before she kissed his cheek. "Just tell me when and where and I can take care of everything from there." She stood up and hurried upstairs to put the toys away.

Elliot watched as she left his view before he saw John come out from behind the corner. "You are blowing it, man!" John groaned before straightening his tie. "Anything I can get for you before you go to bed, sir?" Elliot sighed and ran a hand down his face.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia walked down the stairs in a little red dress that was mid thigh and had thick straps over her shoulders. She smiled when she saw John and Elliot at the bottom of the stairs. "Is he here?"

"No, but you look amazing!" Elliot grinned taking her hand to help her down the last couple of steps.

"Thank you!" Olivia smiled and rubbed his chest before grabbing her long black coat from the closet. She pulled it on before buttoning it up. "I already read a bed time story to Katie. She is waiting for you to say goodnight. The boys are watching Rocky and looking at Jennifer Lopez magazines."

John smirked. "Where did they get those?"

Olivia crooked her eyebrow at him. "Somebody had them in their apron." John's smirk fell as he hurried out of the room. "Oh, I forgot my handbag." She said before hurrying upstairs.

Elliot watched as she walked upstairs before the doorbell rang. He went over to the door and smiled seeing Jake. "Hey Jake! Ms. Benson is almost ready."

Jake grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Good, I can't wait to see her. That picture of her was hot! Those legs, damn, I can't believe you haven't made her more than your nanny. Have some benefits off to the side." He said winking at him.

"I respect her more than that." Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. "She is my nanny after all."

"I wish she was my nanny." Jake mumbled before Olivia came down the steps. "Damn! You are hot!"

Olivia smiled at him before he kissed her cheek. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." She waved at Elliot and smiled. "I'll see you later."

Elliot ran a hand down his face and sat down on a chair as John came back into the room. John stopped walking and turned to him. "Sir, are you alright?"

"I don't know, John. I feel like I just pimped out my nanny." Elliot said gesturing to the front door.

"Sir, she wanted to go." John reminded him.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want her to go on my account." He stood up and put his hands in his back pockets.

John cleared his throat. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying this, you seem to care for Ms. Benson more than just as your nanny. Are you sure you are thinking of her, or yourself?"

"Like you said, she wanted to go out with him, it wouldn't matter if I wanted more or not." Elliot chuckled sadly.

"Well, maybe if you made a move, she would surprise you." John smiled before walking towards the kitchen. Elliot looked back at the front door and stared at it before pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Elliot walked out of his office with Alex walking behind him. "Alex, you have never spent time with my kids."

"Elliot, I am offended. I love those children as if they were my own." Alex said astonished yet knowing she hated kids in every aspect of the word. "Why don't we take them to the movie or something?"

"I have to stay around here and finish up work, but if you want to spend time with them, why don't you take them down to the park?" Elliot suggested before walking off towards the kitchen.

John walked in to dust the piano. Alex saw him and walked over to him. "How do I get the kids to come down to the park with me so I can prove to Elliot I am good with kids?"

John bit the inside of his cheek before playing with the duster with his fingers. "Well, you could chase them down to the park or you could take off the mask and they might go with you."

"Oh, clever one, Mr. Clean." Alex said rolling her eyes. "What about you? You look like you could be in a coffin right now."

"You would know." John smirked before trotting off with a skip in his step.

Alex lifted her arms and pretended to wrap her hands around his neck. She slowly brought her hands down before straightening herself out. "Kids! Come along now! Let's go down to the park!" She yelled up the stairs. "Whoever gets to the car first gets to ride shot gun."

* * *

Olivia groaned and put on her sunglasses stepping out of the town car. She walked up to the front door of the house and walked in, leaning against the door with her eyes closed when it clicked shut. "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in!" John grinned holding a tray with a glass of water.

"Shut up! I can't let the kids see me like this." Olivia gritted out looking down at herself. Her red dress was wrinkled and her long black coat was hanging open.

"Don't worry. Your walk of shame will go without a lot of shame. The kids went down to the park because Alex wanted to prove to Mr. Stabler that she spent time with the children." John smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia chuckled and walked over to him, taking off her sunglasses. "That should be interesting." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm assuming the date went well." John said handing her the glass of water and an aspirin.

"Well," Olivia started before tossing the pill and drink back. "He is dumb as a twig and couldn't stay focused on our conversation long enough to last a mento."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Then, how are you just coming home now?"

Olivia smirked. "I said he couldn't stay focused on our conversation. Sex is his language. Phenominal!"

"So, are you going to go out with him again?" John asked pointing at a hickey on her neck.

Olivia checked herself in her pocket mirror. "Date, no. Sex, I would definitely think about." She put her mirror back in her pocket and took off her jacket. John took it from her to put in the closet. "I'm going to shower and change before the kids come back from their nightmare." She hurried upstairs before going to her room.

Elliot hurried out of the kitchen and saw John. "Hey John, have you seen Ms. Benson return yet?"

"She just came back, sir. She went up to shower." John said jutting his chin.

"Did she say anything about the date?" Elliot asked trying to sound not interested.

"Well, she said he was the one for her." John stated with a smirk.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Really?"

John rolled his eyes. "You are so gullible. She said he was as dumb as a twig and his attention span wasn't as long as a mento."

"Then, why did she just come back this morning?" Elliot with his eyebrows furrowed.

John smirked. "I'm guessing something else was longer." He picked up his tray and headed for the kitchen.

Elliot was about to go to his office when the front door opened and Katie walked in. "Hey sweetie! Where is Alex and your brothers?"

"At the park, I didn't want to stay." Katie sighed walking over to him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Alex said that Olivia is going to leave us one day. Is that true?"

"Alex said that to you?" Elliot asked astonished and then realized it was Alex they were talking about. Kids weren't her thing. He picked Katie up and kissed her nose. "Well, Olivia can't stay forever, but I doubt she would ever leave us. She loves you a lot."

Katie smiled lightly. "Really?"

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, she does." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Olivia just got back. So, when she gets done with her shower, she will probably be looking for you. How about we go hang out in my office until she is done?" Katie grinned and nodded. "Good, that way you can tell me how you managed to find our house when it is ten blocks from the park."

* * *

Olivia walked out of her room with her hair dried. She had pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts and a t-shirt that she found in her laundry that she didn't recognize. She walked through the living room and across the hall into Elliot's office. She smiled seeing Elliot reading a manuscript in one hand while the other was resting on Katie's stomach. She was drinking from her tiny water bottle and looking at the manuscript as well. "Katie, I didn't know Daddy hired you to do his work for him."

Katie grinned and hopped off of Elliot's lap. "Olivia!" She squealed before Olivia picked her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia smiled and kissed her head. "We gotta chew Daddy out. He didn't get me a very good date."

"I'd say it went pretty well considering you got back this morning." Elliot said dropping the manuscript onto his desk and resting his glasses on it.

Olivia smirked. "He was good in that department." She sat on the edge of his desk while Katie played with her finger nails. "Where are the boys?"

"Alex still has them down at the park. Katie walked all the way here by herself because Alex said that you would leave us someday." Elliot explained resting his hands on his stomach, leaning back in his chair.

"What? Why would she say that?" Olivia asked holding Katie closer to her.

Elliot shrugged and scratched his jaw. "I guess she thought she was telling Katie the truth."

Olivia's jaw dropped before she looked down at Katie. "Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Katie looked up at her. "I'm going to make you a promise. I will never leave you. Okay? I may move out someday and whatever, but I will never leave you. You can call me whenever and come talk to me whenever you want. But, I'm staying here for now. I promise you that."

"Do you pinky promise?" Katie asked with a small smile.

"I princess promise." Olivia chuckled before hugging Katie. She looked at Elliot. "Taken care of. Does Alex know that Katie is here?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, and I'm starting to wonder if she is going to notify me. It probably took Katie a good half hour to get from the park to the house. I still can't believe she found it by herself."

Olivia smirked. "When she gets here, act like Katie didn't come here. She doesn't mess with my kids without learning a Benson lesson."

"Your kids?" Elliot asked with a small smile.

Olivia blushed slightly. "You got a problem with that?" Elliot shook his head, still smiling. "Good."

Elliot grinned at her, but furrowed his eyebrows seeing the shirt she was wearing. "Did you go through my dresser?"

"No, I found this in my dresser. I didn't recognize it, but it's comfy." Olivia stated looking down at it. She looked back up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my shirt. But, it looks better on you than it does me." Elliot smiled lightly at her.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, I may just keep it then." She stood up and walked out of the room, noticing Elliot staring at her ass as she glanced at him.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Alex walked into the house with Daniel and Nick to find Elliot and John talking. Elliot smiled seeing the boys. "Hey guys, how was the park?"

Daniel paused and looked down at Nick before looking back at Elliot. "Alex lost Katie."

"What?!" Elliot boomed playing the part Olivia told him to play. He looked at Alex. "How could you lose my daughter?!"

"Elliot, I'm sorry! I was talking to her one moment and she was gone the next!" Alex said trying to defend herself. "She is so small; I don't know how you haven't lost her before."

Elliot shook his head. "Why didn't you call me? She could be anywhere! Did you call the police?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I tried. They said that we should go down to the station and report it tomorrow after we looked for her long enough. We're really worried about her, Dad."

Elliot nodded. "I know you are. I am too. Why don't you go up to Ms. Benson's room and tell her the news? She'll be devastated, but she is going to notice that she isn't here." He watched as the boys went upstairs before glaring at Alex. "How could you lose my daughter?!"

Alex jumped from his booming voice. "I'm sorry. I feel terrible! We looked for the longest time for her. We asked tons of people if they saw her. Nobody saw her! Listen, we'll go down to the station tomorrow and get this straightened out. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Alex, she could have been kidnapped!" Elliot yelled now thoroughly pissed that she let Katie out of her sites even if Katie wandered off by herself. He turned on his heel and walked towards his office, Alex following close behind. "She wouldn't just wander off for no reason." He paused when he was behind her desk, giving her a chance to redeem herself. "Or, did she have a reason to flee?"

"I can't think of one. We were just talking about Ms. Benson. I tried explaining to her that she would leave someday because I could see how attached she was getting." Alex explained looking deep in thought.

Elliot's eyes widened. "She is the bloody nanny! Their mother left without a word after the divorce! They are going to get attached, and quite frankly, I want them to! They are my kids and she is my nanny! Stay out of it, Alex!" He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hi Ms. Benson, can you come down here please?... Yes." He hung up his phone and stood behind his desk, his fists on his desk. "Alex, you are going to explain to Ms. Benson why Katie is missing."

Alex opened her mouth to refuse, but closed it seeing Elliot's glare. A moment later, Olivia walked into the office before sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk. She looked back at Elliot. "Someone did something wrong. I can't think of anything I've done recently." She looked over at Alex. "What did you do?" Alex mumbled something. "Sorry, honey, can't hear you."

"I lost Katie." Alex said looking at Olivia. She watched as Olivia stared at her for a moment, not moving an inch. "She's easy to lose!"

"Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked putting a hand on her shoulder, actually wondering if Olivia was acting or being real.

"You lost my baby!" Olivia shouted before pulling Alex onto the floor and sitting on her, pinning her arm behind her back. "How did you lose her?! How could you lose her!?" She gritted out.

"Ow!" Alex whined trying to move her arm. "She just wasn't there anymore. I don't know what happened. We already talked to the police and they said we could come in tomorrow."

Olivia pushed on Alex's arm harder. "We are going to be going there for a lot more than a missing child!"

Elliot walked around his desk and grabbed Olivia's waist, easily lifting her off of Alex. Alex stood up and dusted herself off. "It was a mistake!"

Elliot blocked Olivia when she tried to tackle Alex again. "Olivia, why don't you get her now?"

Olivia looked up at him and nodded once before glaring at Alex, walking out of the office for a moment. She walked back in with Daniel and Nick, Katie in Daniel's arms. Alex's eyes widened. "She was here!" She went to grab Katie, but Olivia stepped in front of her.

"Back off!" Olivia gritted out before pointing her finger in Alex's face. "You told my kid that I would leave her and she left you. She walked through the streets of Manhattan all the way here from the park. Do you know how lucky you are that nobody took her? If you ever hurt one of my kids again, I will hunt you down." She said backing Alex up to the couch.

Alex felt the couch hit the back of her knees and dropped to the couch before looking at Elliot. He had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Olivia. "You guys knew she was here! Why did you yell at me then? She was fine!"

Elliot looked at her for a moment. "You didn't call me to tell me that my daughter was missing. You didn't think that I should probably know about it. That's what I'm mad about. Ms. Benson is mad because you told my daughter something that is true, but not in the way you portrayed it. I'm a little mad about that part too."

Olivia took Katie from Daniel and let the boys go do their own thing. Katie hugged Olivia's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. "Mr. Stabler and I have discussed it and you are not allowed to take the kids anywhere without John, Elliot, or myself."

"You're not their mother." Alex said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is the nanny though. And, their mother isn't here. Olivia is better than their mother anyway." Elliot stated sitting on the edge of his desk. "Now, go deliver these to each director personally." He said before handing her a thick stack of envelopes.

"But, Elliot, some of these directors live in Jersey and Connecticut. It'll take me hours to do this." Alex stated situating the stack in her arms.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, but we will have advantage over Steven Spielberg." He motioned for her to leave and watched as she did so. He turned to Olivia. "How is Katie?"

Olivia smiled lightly as Katie lifted her head up. "I feel her stomach growling." She kissed Katie's head. "Why don't you go find John and eat some ice cream with him? I'm sure he would like a break from cleaning." She set Katie down and watched as she trotted off in search for John. She glanced at Elliot before sitting on the desk next to him. "We are really lucky nobody took her when she was walking home."

"I know we are." Elliot nodded his head before looking at her. "You really do think of them as your own children, don't you?"

"Well, I'm taking care of them. I'm practically raising them from the rich life into the reality of things with you." Olivia stated before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I do consider them mine."

Elliot smiled lightly. "Good, I like that. You know, none of the other nannies I had would ever talk to me like this or just admit to loving or even liking the children."

Olivia smirked. "Well, they probably had to wear a uniform."

Elliot chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you certainly don't have a uniform." He gestured to her attire again. "You aren't even wearing your own clothes."

"John put it in my pile of laundry. I don't know. He's probably trying to tell me something in his own strange way." Olivia smiled looking down at the shirt.

"He's probably trying to tell us that you look better in my clothes than I do." Elliot grinned and placed his hands on the desk behind them. "The old man usually knows what he's thinking though." Olivia nodded and looked up at him, smiling at his grin.

She felt her heart race a little faster when his eyes lowered to her lips. Her lips involuntarily parted as she stared at him. Elliot felt the pull towards her and leaned forward. Both their eyes closed before their lips brushed against each other. Before they could deepen it, there was a crash from the hallway. "Katie did it!" They heard Nick say. They both hurried out to the hallway to see what he broke.

* * *

Olivia and John were talking when there was a knock on the back door. "Who is that?" John asked looking at the tall woman with brown, almost blonde hair.

"Oh, that's Casey! She's my best friend. Let her in." Olivia smiled standing up as John got the door.

"Olivia!" Casey grinned walking in past John.

Olivia smiled. "Casey!" She wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Since I got this job, things have just been crazy."

"Well, I can see why you wouldn't go home when you're living here." Casey said looking around the room. "This place is amazing! Your mother said that the guy you are working for is a real hunk too."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "At this point, she would say I should look into being with women." She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and handed one to Casey.

Casey smiled. "Well, she also said that you went out with Jack Barnes. How was he?"

"He was dumb as a twig, but I didn't have to fake anything after dinner." Olivia smirked right as Elliot and Alex walked in.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I've never had to fake in that department."

Olivia stared at her a moment. "Are you actually bragging that you've never had to fake in the bedroom?"

John smirked. "Her hand would know if she faked."

"Oh, I think the whole idea is preposterous." Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't believe a woman can fake it."

"Really?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows. "You don't believe that?" Elliot shook his head. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at John. Casey grinned at her before Olivia moaned softly and ran a hand through her hair. She moaned even louder.

"Ms. Benson, what are you doing?" Elliot asked as his eyes widened the slightest.

"Mmmmm." Olivia groaned closing her eyes. She grabbed the edge of the counter. "Yes." She breathed before throwing her head back. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled, getting louder with each yes. "Oh God!" She half moaned half shouted before visibly relaxing in her seat.

John grinned and set a brownie in front of her. "Bravo, Ms. Benson!"

"Chocolate!" Olivia smiled before taking a big bite of the brownie. She moaned tasting it and caught Elliot's face. "What? Are you starting to wonder about the girls you've been with?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not at all." Elliot grinned at her. "It's just you sound the same faking it as you do tasting that brownie."

Olivia looked down and smirked. "Then, I'm guessing you're just happy to see me."

Alex pointed at the newspaper. "Elliot, look at this. A house on a hill that overlooks the ocean."

"That'd be great if you ever wanted to hurl yourself over, sir." John smirked before looking at Alex. She glared at him.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia was looking through the mail when Daniel came down the stairs in deans and a white v-neck t-shirt. She smiled at him. "Wow, this isn't something I'd usually see you in."

"That's because I have a school uniform. You've probably seen four different outfits in the past couple months. Besides, I'm taking that girl to the mall. We're going to the food court and then catching a movie." Daniel stated grabbing the keys to his car.

"I didn't know you had a car." Olivia said pointing to the keys.

Daniel grinned. "Neither does Dad. I bought it with my own money from working down at school for the past how many years. I'll see you later, Liv." He waved before leaving.

Olivia's jaw was to the floor before she looked back at the mail. "Oh boy." She mumbled before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find John. "Hi John! I haven't seen you at all today."

"I've been busy making martinis for Ms. Cabot." John said rolling his eyes.

"What did you do to them?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

John grinned. "I wash Nick's retainer in it before putting a bottle of his backwash in there." He looked evil for a moment with his eyebrows slightly raised above his sunglasses. "She wonders why they are darker in color. All I have to tell her is that I had to substitute one ingredient with another."

Olivia chuckled and hit his arm lightly. "Have you ever tried taking Daniel's gym shirt and just twisting them? The sweat drips right out of them." John put a finger on his nose and headed upstairs.

"Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked walking into the room with Alex trailing behind him.

"Yes?" Olivia asked taking a step towards him.

"Elliot, I said I could do it. I would be happy to." Alex said trying to get his attention.

Elliot looked back at her. "Alex, you said you were tired. Besides, it would go much faster with Ms. Benson."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at the conversation. "I hope we are talking about what I think we are talking about."

"I was going to ask you to read my script and see how it is." Elliot stated handing her a manuscript. "I figured it would give you something else to do besides go up to your room every night and stay up organizing your mother's diet plan. I know how much frustration it gives you. I can hear you groaning in my room."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded not believing he actually thought she was doing that instead of what she was really doing. She felt the jolt in her stomach thinking about last night. "Uh, sure, I can do that. It'll be better this way than for me to find it in your floor safe." She started flipping through it.

Alex shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nanny Benson read? Ha! I've never seen her read anything here since she's been here."

Elliot stared at Alex for a moment. "She's read more than the entire household combined. She's a huge reader. That's why I gave her those two shelves in my office to put some of her books on."

"That's where I used to put my things." Alex stated before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, Ms. Cabot, I think John has another martini for you." Olivia said before Alex hurried off to the kitchen. She looked back down at the script. "I didn't know you wrote, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot smiled. "I don't. This is my first script. I know that your taste is impeccable when it comes to books and movies." Olivia grinned still looking down at the script.

Olivia smirked. "Good, cause I already read this and I sent it to a director. Your director actually."

"You what?!" Elliot boomed, the nerve visible on his forehead.

Olivia shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"I didn't want that getting out." Elliot said pointing to the script.

"Well, you know you have to hide things if you don't me getting into them." Olivia stated putting her hands on her hips. She saw his eyes darken and starting running away as fast as she could in her heels. She turned to find Elliot storming after her. "Now, Mr. Stabler, this could be your big hit!"

Elliot caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his office before closing his door. He walked towards her as she back away from him. "I just wanted you to read it. I just wanted to know if I did a good job writing it."

Olivia nodded. "And, you did. I loved it! I couldn't put it down!" She said before her back hit the wall.

Elliot stepped closer to her and pressed his hands to the wall on either side of her, caging her in. "That doesn't make your case better."

"I think it could put you over Steve Spielberg!" Olivia blurted out quickly. She watched as his face softened and smile formed on his face.

"Really?" Elliot asked putting his hands in his pockets. Olivia nodded. He grinned and nodded his head twice before shaking it. "That still doesn't give you right to send it to my director without asking me."

John walked into the room with a letter. "Mr. Stabler, you have a letter from your director."

Elliot looked at John before taking the letter. John left the room with Olivia trying to leave after him. Elliot grabbed one of the belt loops to her shorts and kept her from leaving the room. "Oh no! You are staying right here." He let go of her belt loop and opened the letter before looking at it.

Olivia waited a few moments before crossing her arms over her chest. "Well?"

"He wants to make the script into a movie." Elliot stated in shock.

"See, didn't I tell you!" Olivia smirked putting her hands on her hips.

Elliot grinned at her. "I have to admit; it is pretty cool having my story being made into a movie." He closed the letter and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Benson. I guess I just not used to this sort of behavior from... well, from anyone as a matter of fact. Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "No problem. I know talent when I see it." She looked at her watch and ran a hand through her hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my mother do her talent."

"Oh, does your mother sing, dance?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Are you crazy?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows. "She can eat hot dogs faster than anyone I know. There's a contest this afternoon. She's done it every year since her and my father met. She entered me int his year. Although, I'm not sure I want to have the kind of relationship my parents have."

Elliot grinned. "Oh, you're parents got together at this also?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, he couldn't resist the way my mother was able to fit three hot dogs in her mouth and still get others ready." She shivered slightly. "I think I now understand why my father didn't want me in this contest."

"Well, I'm sure the kids would love to go. It sounds rather interesting. We could make it an outing for everyone." Elliot stated following her through the house towards the front door. He noticed her outfit. She was wearing denim short shorts, a v-neck white t-shirt, and three inch black heels. "Are you wearing that?"

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked grabbing her purse before looking down at her outfit.

"Don't you think it's a bit distracting?" Elliot asked lowering her voice.

Olivia grinned and tapped his nose with her finger. "That's why I wear it. Better chances for me. Besides, my mother will be wearing something even more distracting."

Elliot smiled. "She dresses like you too?"

"No, she bedazzles everything. She has a pair of shorts that say 'slap this'." Olivia stated with a smirk. "I don't know what my father did before her." Elliot grinned and grabbed his coat before calling the kids down.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"I can't believe you won." Elliot stated as he and Olivia sat down at a picnic table. He was eating cheese curds.

"I can't believe it either. I was sure my mother would beat me." Olivia groaned holding her stomach. "They could've told me to stop when she gave up. I ate twenty hot dogs after that. I'm nauseous. I need something sweet."

John came over then with two root beer floats. He handed one to Elliot. "Here you go, sir. The kids and I are going to go one the roller coasters."

Elliot nodded before rubbing Olivia's back. "Have some of my float? I don't mind."

"You're so sweet." Olivia smiled before taking the float and scooping ice cream out of it with the spoon before eating it. "So, have you ever been in any contests?"

"Just the calender contest. When I was getting through college, they had a volunteer fire unit. They trained you right then and there, no charge." Elliot explained popping another deep fried cheese curd into his mouth.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You were a fire fighter?" Elliot nodded his head. "No wonder you stay in such good shape." He grinned at her and continued to rub her back.

Sonya came up with an ice cream cone and sat down. "Well, the torch is handed down from me to you. The hot dog competition is now yours to hand down."

"I'm going to get fat before I become a mother." Olivia groaned before looking around. "Where's Daddy?"

"I'm having him look at hairs. He's losing more and more everyday." Sonya stated pointing over to the wig tent.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "I've never seen a competition like this."

Olivia smirked. "You've never been to Flushing." She saw Elliot eyeing the ice cream on her spoon and held it out for him. When he opened his mouth, she put the spoon in before taking it out.

"But, your brothers are here somewhere. I think they went to find the kids and your butler." Sonya said looking around. She took a bite of her ice cream. "So, Mr. Stabler, are you seeing anyone?"

"Ma!" Olivia snapped wide eyed.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, but shook his head. "No, I'm not at the moment. I haven't exactly been looking for anyone." He smiled at Olivia when she fed him another scoop of ice cream.

Sonya bit her lip. "Well, all I'm saying is that, when you start looking, look for someone who will take care of you and the kids properly."

"And, the sudden interest in my love life comes from where?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You are living with my daughter and she isn't even qualified to take care of your children!" Sonya pointed out gesturing to Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Mom! Do you want me to move back in with you?"

Elliot interrupted. "Your daughter is my nanny, nothing more."

Sonya shook her head. "Well, rumors are spreading and my daughter is looking more and more like a paid hooker than a hired nanny."

"Oh my God!" Olivia groaned. "You spread half the rumors about me and Mr. Stabler because you want people to think I am seeing someone."

"Well, you are single and over-" Sonya started but stopped herself. "Twenty-five. I want grandchildren."

Olivia rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the table. Elliot rubbed her neck soothingly. "Look, Sonya, your daughter has time to think about these things. She doesn't need to jump into the first relationship she can find. She's a very smart and beautiful woman! Any man would be lucky to have her."

Sonya smirked. "Is that your way of asking my daughter out?"

"Okay, let's go find a bridge and jump off." Olivia said standing up and grabbing the float. She tugged on Elliot's hand and pulled him away from the table before they slowly started walking towards the roller coasters. "God, she's crazy!"

Elliot chuckled. "She just wants you to be happy. But, I can agree. She is a little crazy about it." Olivia smiled. "So, how old are you?"

Olivia smirked. "I need a ring to even get close to indulging that information." She took a bite of ice cream, chuckling when it touched her nose.

"Here." Elliot grinned before wiping off her nose with a napkin. "Ms. Benson, I know your mother is going to get grandchildren from you someday, but until that day comes, it will be nice having you as our nanny."

"I like being your nanny." Olivia smiled stirring the float. "I love the kids! John would be lost without me."

"I would be lost without you." Elliot stated matter of factly.

Olivia grinned and rubbed his back gently before leaning into him, surprised when his arm wrapped around her and held her close. "That's sweet." They stopped in front of the ferris wheel before they noticed the crowd of people over by the trees. "I think the fireworks are about to start."

Elliot smiled. "I love fireworks!" He looked around and found a bare spot of grass in between a couple of trees. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her over to the empty space before sitting down. He patted the spot next to him before laying down, resting his hands on his stomach. Olivia smiled and did the same, setting the float in the grass before folding her hands over her stomach. "I remember the first time I saw fireworks."

"Really?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Elliot grinned looking up at the sky. "I was four years old. My family went to Mount Rushmore. We were staring up at the President's heads and all of the sudden there were red, white, and blue fireworks everywhere. It was amazing! There were so many people and they didn't seem to really pay attention to it, but I stared at them for the whole show."

Olivia smiled. "The first time I saw fireworks was when my dad accidentally lit a box of them off on our roof."

Elliot chuckled and turned his head to look at her. "You kept fireworks on your roof."

"We didn't. They were our neighbors." Olivia smiled before looking at him. She searched his eyes as his searched her own. "You know, when you're not all business, you are a lot of fun to be around."

"Thanks. You're not business at all, but I like this side of you too." Elliot chuckled making her giggle. They both turned when they heard a small boom. They saw the explosion of color fill the sky.

Olivia smiled up at them. "They are so beautiful."

Elliot turned his head to look at her again. "Yeah, they are. You know, this is what I want. I want someone who makes me see fireworks."

"Yeah, I've wanted that for a long time." Olivia smiled lightly staring into his eyes. She felt her heart rate increase when his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. "Mr. Stabler?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked before kissing her, cupping her face with his hand. Her hand came up to his face and pulled him closer. He took a chance and licked her bottom lip. Hers parted, giving him access to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue rubbed against her own.

"Olivia!" John called before one of the kids called for Elliot.

They parted from their kiss, pressing their foreheads to each other. "The kids." Elliot breathed. Olivia nodded before she looked up the small hill where she saw Daniel. "We're down here." She felt Elliot roll off of her and onto his back. He looked at her, breathing hard. "Friends?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Friends." Elliot agreed nodding his head and shaking her hand.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Olivia walked down the stairs in a bright yellow dress that was mid thigh, strapless and backless. She grinned when John looked at her and let his jaw drop. "Ms. Benson, please tell me you changed into that to put me to bed."

Olivia chuckled. "No, I have a date tonight." She grabbed her black purse off the foyer table and ran a hand through her hair. "He's a lawyer that I met a couple years ago. He was married, but got divorced last year."

"Why did you need a lawyer?" John asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I needed a divorce lawyer." Olivia said under her breath.

"You were married?" John asked surprised. "And, you're mother let you divorce him."

Olivia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "She didn't exactly know I was married."

John grinned. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

"We got drunk and one of his friends married us in his apartment." Olivia stated shrugging her shoulders. "He did the paperwork the next day without telling us. I got lucky and married a divorce lawyer."

John's eyes widened. "You are going out with your ex-husband."

"Is that wrong?" Olivia asked biting her lip.

"Ms. Benson, don't you look beautiful!" Elliot smiled walking up behind her. "I know I told you that you could go to my next premiere with me, but that's not for another month."

Olivia smiled and patted his chest. "I know that. I have a date tonight."

Elliot's eyes widened. "A date?" Olivia nodded. "What does he do?"

"He's my divorce lawyer and ex-husband." Olivia said before the doorbell rang. "We were married six months and didn't know we were that entire time." She smiled when Vin, her date, walked in. "Hey!"

"Hey gorgeous!" Vin smiled and kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, is the car out front?" Vin grinned and nodded. "Okay, let's go." She took Vin's hand and headed to the door. She glanced at Elliot over her shoulder. "Don't wait up." They walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Elliot clenched his jaw. "John?"

"Yes, sir?" John asked raising his eyebrows.

"Can you slam my head against a door until I pass out?" Elliot asked honestly. "Or at least put me out of my misery another way."

Alex walked through the front door then with a package in her hands. John walked up to her. "You have to go. Mr. Stabler wants to get rid of things that will give him misery."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Elliot, whats' wrong?"

"Ms. Benson is on a date with her ex-husband." Elliot groaned before turning and walking towards his office. Alex and John followed him. "I don't understand why this is bugging me."

"May I fill you in Elliot?" Alex asked leaning against his desk.

John smirked. "Did you finally get a match on your online profile?"

"No." Alex said before glaring at him. "No!" She turned back to Elliot. "I think you are just jealous that she has someone to go out with. I think you need to get out there and start dating again. Find companionship."

"Well, I could start by getting a date for that schmoozing party I'm going to tomorrow, but who am I going to get on such short notice?" Elliot wondered, dropping his chin to his hand.

Alex smiled. "Well, you should take someone you trust and that you've known for a long time. Maybe a certain tall blue eyed blonde."

Elliot smiled. "You know Alex, you're right!" He looked at John. "Call Michelle Pfeiffer. She owes me a favor and she lives right here in Manhattan." He stood up and kissed Alex's cheek. "Thank you Alex!" He walked out of the room.

Alex was frozen in place. John stood next to her and looked at her face. "Are you going through the change?" He asked before Alex turned her head and stared daggers at him.

* * *

Olivia smiled against Vin's lips. "I have to go inside now." She whispered.

"You can't come stay at my place tonight?" Vin asked with a smile.

"I have to work tomorrow and, the last time I did, your buddy Sting married us." Olivia chuckled before patting his chest.

Vin nodded. "You know, your boss seems very attached to you."

Olivia shrugged. "We're good friends."

"I don't know. I don't like the way he seems to guard you from everyone." Vin said shaking his head.

"Lay off. He's a good guy." Olivia said before opening the door. "Goodnight." She closed the door and rolled her eyes before walking further into the house. She smiled when she saw Elliot walk in from his office. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be up this late."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "It's only ten thirty."

Olivia looked at the clock. "Oh."

"Didn't the date go that well?" Elliot asked before looking through a few papers in his hands.

"It did up until the end." Olivia stated before taking her hair out of the bun she had it in. "He was a little too into my business."

Elliot put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Ms. Benson." Olivia shrugged. "He doesn't know what he's missing. You'll find Mr. Right someday."

Olivia smiled lightly. "I hope so. Otherwise, I'm going to end up living with my parents in Las Vegas." She ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Are the kids asleep?"

"Actually, Daniel is out with that girl you wanted him to ask out." Elliot grinned making Olivia smile. "He was very excited and left about two hours ago. He said he would be back at eleven."

"And, I will ask him about every detail... tomorrow." Olivia chuckled before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Stabler." She turned and started heading upstairs.

"Goodnight, Ms. Benson." Elliot said feeling the sensation in his gut again.

John walked out of the kitchen. "Mr. Stabler, I just got off the phone with Michelle's agent. She said she will be ready tomorrow and will meet you there. I gave her agent the address if that's okay."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, that's okay."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay, sir? You don't seem too excited anymore."

"No, I am. I'm just wondering if Ms. Benson would have gone with me." Elliot said before clapping his hands once. "But, I'm looking forward to seeing Michelle tomorrow." He walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Let's just have John do everything and fix everyone's problems. I swear; it's going to take a miracle to get those two together." John mumbled walking towards the kitchen.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
